Cittagazze
Cittagazze is a parallel universe to the Warriors world. Its inhabitants are normal cats who have normal warrior names, but have no Clans and are more like loners who are all very close with each other than Clan cats. Owned by Mistfire! This group is owned by Mistfire. Please contact her or leave a message on the talkpage to join. Cats Larchdapple: Creamy golden tom with long, thick fur, warm green eyes, one slightly darker orange paws, a mysterious white triangle mark on his forehead, and a nick in one ear. Father of Dimensionflight's (TimeClan) kits. (Mist) Cumulonimbuscloud: Beautiful, kind, fierce, fluffy white she-cat with pale, frosted blue-gray eyes, pale silvery tips to the fur on her tail, and a very light pink nose. Mother to Stormecho's kits. (Mist) Goldkit: Pale gold she-cat with white paws and chest, blue eyes. (Phoenix) Darkkit: Blackish-blue tom with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Willkit: Light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. (Mist) Spiralkit: Light gray she-cat with slightly darker spirals going up her legs. (Mist) Stormecho: Gray tom with darker ripples of fur and dark gray eyes. (Phoenix) Darkhero: Black tom with white paws and sharp, silver claws, blue eyes. (Phoenix) Gingerprincess: Beautiful orange she-cat with gray-brown eyes. (Phoenix) Autumnbeauty: Pretty bright orange she-cat with golden, brown, and scarlet leaf-shaped patches on her fur and warm, glittering amber eyes. (Sky) Shamrocksplash: Fluffy black tom with bright green eyes and a bright green shamrock-shaped mark on his forehead. (Sky) Gargoyleflight: Big sleek dark stone grey tom with darker blue-grey paws and feral amber eyes. (Sky) Electriclight - Pure white tom with electric blue eyes and a twitchy tail. (Sky) Dazzlewish - Young, elegant cream, black, and smoke blue tortoiseshell she-cat with dark eyes. (Sky) Dragonsnow: Blackish-purple tom with blue eyes and long, icy blue claws. (Phoenix) Memoryecho: Gold she-cat with a white flower near her ears and blue eyes. (Phoenix) Recallecho: Gold tom with blue eyes. Brother to Memoryecho. (Phoenix) Mooseleap: Sturdy brown tom with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Snakebite: Black tom with amber eyes. (Mist) Cherrybreeze: White she-cat with leaf green eyes. (Mist) Silverecho: Silver she-cat with fur tipped with white and blue eyes. (Mist) Ravenshadow - Handsome, slightly cunning, fluffy, muscular, large, thick-pelted, long-legged, broad-shouldered, lithe, tough, agile, raven-colored black tom with a very tiny white dab on his chest, a long, soft, plumy tail with a tiny white tip, small, quick paws, and pale, alert, sharp, brilliant, pale green eyes. (Dove) Dovepool - Calm, elegant, very fluffy, soft-furred, gentle, sweet, silky-furred, thick-pelted, long-furred, strikingly beautiful, pale, dove-gray she-cat with soft, ruffled fur, often with small leaves scattered through it, white patches on her pelt like pools, an olive branch tucked behind one ear, a single black paw with pure white claws on it, a long, fluffy, sweeping, plumy tail with a raven-colored tip, a pale milky-cream flash on her forehead, small, neat, widely-spaced, pointed ears with sparrow-colored brown tips, a very pale brown, almost white, tabby patch on the back of her neck, and elegant, forgiving, thoughtful, knowing, calm, pale, beautiful, wise, gentle, pale, water-blue eyes that seem to emanate an invisible pure white fire from the left eye (which is darker than the right) and invisible dove-gray fire from the right eye. Mother to Ravenshadow's kits: (Dove) Geminikit - Beautiful, cunning, clever, strikingly elegant, slender, long-furred, daring, mischievous, humerous, long-legged, soft-furred, pale, blue-gray tabby she-cat with white paws, a fluffier silver tuft on her head, black fur around her claws, a milky-cream muzzle, soft, thick, ruffled fur, often with a wispy, windblown look, and large, calm, brilliant ambery-green eyes that shimmer with mischief and seem to emanate an invisible dark blue fire. Can travel to the Clan cats at will, and can create an identical duplicate of herself. Aquariuskit - Very small, very fluffy, shy, quiet, pale, stubborn, tough, agile, lithe, muscular, long-legged, distant, dreamy, black she-cat with watery blue-gray patches, dark brown paws, a dove gray tail tip, soft, ruffled fur, a silver ear, paw, and chest, and calm, gentle, brilliant, knowing, forgiving, almost fear-filled, pale, water-blue eyes that seem to emanate an invisible pale blue fire. Can travel to the Clan cats at will and can control water and ice. Dreamecho- Smart, beautiful, calm, long furred, pale silver she-cat with icy blue eyes and white paws. (Aspen) Jaggedtail- Aggressive, mysterious, cynical, black tom with a crooked tail and amber eyes tinted with red who likes to be alone. (Aspen) RPG center Current events: *Prey shortage Please sign your posts with the 4 ~'s so we know who you are. Thanks! Prey Shortage Cumolonimbuscloud pounced on the mouse. Her fluffy tail whisked as Larchdapple trotted over. "You're a good hunter, especially with that white fur. I couldn't find as much as a finch feather." "Thanks. How's Dimensionflight?" Larchdapple's eyes gleamed. "She's great! She's expecting my kits, too." Cumolonimbuscloud swished her tail. "That's great! But- the kits will probably never know their father." "And that's... for the best. If we can't find prey here, at least the kits won't starve if they live in another place." Mistfire Epic Fail 21:12, February 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ---- Darkhero padded up. "Don't tell me you mated with a cat from a different dimension, Larchdapple," he growled. ♥Phoenixfeather!♥ 12:54, February 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Larchdapple shuffled his paws. "Well... yeah." he admitted. Mistfire Epic Fail 01:47, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerprincess sighed. "We need kits here as well. Otherwise we won't survive," she meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 01:50, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cumulonimbuscloud swished her tail. "I could scout out some other cats, maybe. Or if one of us tried really hard, we could jump dimensions and bring back queens and kits!" Mistfire Epic Fail 01:59, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "But what if they belong to Clans or packs?" Stormecho asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 12:38, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cumulonimbuscloud drooped. "I hadn't thought about that." Privately she thought about how well-proportioned Stormecho was, with his handsome silver fur and intense gray eyes. Mistfire Epic Fail 17:39, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well, what if they're loners?" Gingerprincess asked. She was sort of a medicine cat for En:fere cats. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:40, March 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Larchdapple nodded. "Loners would be terrific. And Cumulonimbuscloud, no matter how much you stare at Stormecho, he will not make the two suns come down from the sky!" Mistfire Epic Fail 16:25, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stormecho chuckled. "Then can I make prey rain down from the sky?" he joked. "I wish that would happen," Gingerprincess lamented. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherrybreeze pawed at a mud-caked shrew. "What I think is that all the prey has been mysteriously scared out of En:fere. And it's up to us to find out how!" Mistfire Epic Fail 16:35, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerprincess nodded. Memoryecho sighed. "Where should we start?" Stormecho asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:38, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Cumulonimbuscloud instantly pressed herself to Stormecho's side. "We can go scout out the twolegplace nearest DawnClan." Larchdapple stared pointedly at the two. "Cumulonimbuscloud, admit it. You just want to be with Stormecho. I can go with Darkhero to the twolegplace where TimeClan is sheltering." Mistfire Epic Fail 16:49, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll go with Recallecho to AlchemyClan," Gingerprincess meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 16:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "And I can go to the area around SeaClan with Snakebite." mewed Cherrybreeze. Mistfire Epic Fail 16:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'll search around SolClan with Memoryecho," Mooseleap decided. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:01, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cherrybreeze vanished instantly. Mistfire Epic Fail 17:08, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerprincess, Recallecho, Memoryecho, and Mooseleap vanished as well. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:10, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC) Larchdapple and Darkhero went, leaving Cumulonimbuscloud and Stormecho. Cumulonimbuscloud waved her fluffy tail. "Wait! Stormecho! Before we leave, I want to tell you this... I love you." Mistfire Epic Fail 17:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stormecho nodded. "I love you too," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:17, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cumulonimbuscloud purred and twined her tail with Stormecho's. A second later they were gone. Mistfire Epic Fail 17:28, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragonsnow, meanwhile, was hunting. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 19:33, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverecho padded up. "Seen any prey?" Mistfire Epic Fail 16:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dragonsnow sighed. "Not yet," he meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 17:47, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverecho shuddered. "Everyone's going hungry." Mistfire Epic Fail 16:28, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I've been raised on little prey. I can keep going," Dragonsnow mewoed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Spring is Almost Here!♥ 21:51, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverecho stared at him enviously, tummy rumbling. Mistfire Spring rain falls 22:41, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What?" Dragonsnow asked. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 22:43, March 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverecho sighed. "I was brought up eating well. I will probably be the first to crack under starvation." Mistfire Spring rain falls 13:23, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah, well," Dragonsnow meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 21:14, March 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Silverecho felt her paws trembling, and a ripple in the fabric of the universe was visible. Larchdapple and Darkhero slid out. "How did it go?" mewed Silverecho. Mistfire Spring rain falls 15:40, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Not well," Darkhero muttered. ♥Phoenixfeather:The flowers are blooming...♥ 15:42, April 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I take it you scared every cat in sight, when you appeared like that?" Mistfire Spring rain falls 17:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Be nice," Dragonsnow meowed. ♥Phoenixfeather:Zekrom and Reshiram. Yin and Yang.♥ 18:01, May 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am being nice. I'm just mean about it." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 00:22, June 2, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cumulonimbuscloud pressed herself against Stormecho. "I'm expecting our kits." she mewed. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- "That's great!" Stormecho purred. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Kits, Phoenix?) Suddenly, a rippple of energy slid through Cittagazze. Silverecho looked up sharply. "Whoever did that is extremely powerful." she murmured. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Mine'll be: Goldkit(dawn): Pale gold she-cat with white paws and chest, blue eyes, and Darkkit(dusk): Blackish-blue tom with blue eyes.) "Agreed," Recallecho agreed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 13:43, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Ok. I'll have Willkit: Light brown tabby tom with dark green eyes. Spiralkit: Light gray she-cat with slightly darker spirals going up her legs.) "Some fight." muttered Silverecho. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 13:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Whyyy is the pregnancy period for my cats always so unrealistic???) Cumulonimbuscloud lay in the shelter of a large bush, branches protecting her. She felt pains pierce her. "Does anyone have herbs?" she cried. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 14:28, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Gingerprincess darted over with herbs. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:00, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- An hour later, Cumulonimbuscloud shuddered as the last kit slid out. Basking in their warm, kit-ish scent, she named them, laying her tail over each one in turn. "Goldkit, Darkkit, Willkit, Spiralkit. And thanks for the help, Gingerprincess." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:05, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No problem," Gingerprincess meowed. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:08, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cumulonibuscloud gazed at her kits. Then Willkit looked up, and opened her eyes. Cumulonimbuscloud gasped, but then Willkit snuggled back down and slept. ''I sense a great power in that one. ''Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:26, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Stormecho padded to Cumulonimbuscloud and purred. "They're beautiful." ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cumulonimbuscoud purred and licked her mate on the cheek. Behind their backs, Silverecho made gagging noises. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:43, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mooseleap sighed. "Really, Silverecho, really?" ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Really." confirmed Cherrybreeze. Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:50, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mooseleap shook his head wearily. ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 15:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You'll get used to her. It's very characteristic." Mist: Not emo, not a psycho, not a freak, but a loner. 15:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC) ---- A she-cat appeared out of nowhere. "Dimensionflight!" Larchdapple mewed with joy. "Hi, Larchdapple. I'm back, so you can mate me." she mewed. "Ok!" And they mated. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-Clan groups Category:Non-clan groups Category:Non-clan Groups